gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-78AL Atlas Gundam
The RX-78AL Atlas Gundam is a prototype mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt series. It is piloted by Io Flemming. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Atlas Gundam is a prototype ground combat mobile suit developed by the Earth Federation Forces, it is very versatile and capable of underwater combat.1/144 HGGT "RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (Gundam Thunderbolt Ver.)" instruction manual, BANDAI, 2017 It is also meant for data collection and has various special features. It has a unique spherical joint system known as 'Globe Joints' which is developed based on the Principality of Zeon's amphibious mobile suits, and meant for underwater-use. In addition, its feet is also equipped with water jet thrusters which deliver great underwater mobility. Another special feature of the Atlas Gundam is the waist mounted "Sub Legs" support equipment. They allow the Atlas Gundam to change into 'Flight Mode' for high-altitude atmospheric combat, or into 'Submarine Mode' for underwater combat. The suit is armed with a heat-resistant blade shield, a prototype railgun, two beam sabers and several assault rifles. Its cockpit block can function as an escape block and is fitted with a panoramic monitor. Armaments ;*Railgun :A prototype handheld weapon exclusively for the Atlas Gundam, it is capable of destroying amphibious mobile suits in a single shot. Can be utilized as electromagnetic pulse guard. ;*Assault Rifle :A bullpup style firearm, it is equipped with a grenade launcher underneath its barrel. Stored in the Sub Legs' container section when not in use. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Atlas Gundam is equipped with two Beam Sabers, one stored in each shoulder armor, which opens up when the saber is drawn. ;*Blade Shield :A large, heat-resistant shield, it is covered in small, blade like parts. The shield combines with the Sub Legs when the Atlas Gundam transitions into Submarine mode. Special Equipment & Features ;*Sub Leg :Mounted on the waist via arm units for a wide range of movement, the pair of Sub Legs are versatile support equipment exclusively for use under Earth's gravity. In Flight Mode, the Sub Legs swings down and attach to the Atlas Gundam's feet, and its thrusters help the suit to ascend into the air. In Submarine Mode, the Sub Legs combine with the blade shield to create a platform for the Atlas Gundam to ride on, and the suit can cruise underwater at around 40 knots. History Gallery Atlas 01.jpg|Color art (Manga) Atlasweapon.jpg|Weapons with MS' Front and Back View (Manga) Beam saber storage.jpg|Body Details and Beam Saber Storage (OVA ver.) Atlas rain gun.jpg|Railgun Details (OVA ver.) Blade shield all.jpg|Blade Shield Details (OVA ver.) Atlas.jpg|Slicing a Komusai attempting atmospheric entry (Manga) RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (OVA 05) 01.jpg|With Railgun (OVA 05) MSGT-Atlas-Gundam-Close-Up.jpg|Face close up (OVA 05) RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (OVA 05) 03.jpg|With Beam Saber (OVA 05) RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (OVA 05) 04.jpg|Slicing a Komusai attempting atmospheric entry (OVA 05) RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (OVA 05) 05.jpg|Slicing a Komusai attempting atmospheric entry (2) (OVA 05) RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (OVA 05) 06.jpg|Landing with Sub Legs (OVA 05) AtlasGundam.png|Lands on Spartan (OVA 05) Atlas Gundam head open.png|Head during maintenance RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (OVA 06) 01.jpg|In the catapult (OVA 06) RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (OVA 06) 02.jpg|Railgun close up (OVA 06) RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (OVA 06) 03.jpg|In Submarine Mode (OVA 06) RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (OVA 06) 04.jpg|Destroying enemy (OVA 06) RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (OVA 06) 05.jpg|Firing Assault Rifle (OVA 06) RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (OVA 06) 06.jpg|Vs. MAM-07 Grublo (Thunderbolt Ver.) (OVA 06) RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (OVA 06) 07.jpg|Defeating enemy (OVA 06) Gunpla Hg-atlas-gundam_%281%29.jpg|1/144 HGGT "RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (Gundam Thunderbolt Ver.)" (2017): box art HGGT-Atlas_Gundam_Theatrical_Exclusive_Clear_Ver.jpg|1/144 HGGT "RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (Thunderbolt) Limited Clear Ver." (Limited Japanese threatre exclusive; 2017): box art HG-Atlas Gundam Bandit Flower Ver.jpg|1/144 HGGT "RX-78AL Atlas Gundam Bandit Flower Ver." (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art HGGT_Atlas_Gundam.jpg|HGGT "RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (Gundam Thunderbolt Ver.)" (2017): completed product sample Gunpla_HGGT_AtlasGundam_ThreatreLtd_p02_sample.jpg|HGGT "RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (Thunderbolt) Limited Clear Ver." (2017): completed product sample Hg-atlas-gundam-bandit-flower-ver.jpg|HGGT "RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (Gundam Thunderbolt Bandit Flower ver.)" Notes and Trivia Reference External links *[http://gundam-tb.net/mechanical/index.html RX-78AL Atlas Gundam on Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt Official Site] Navigation